


Meetings

by MissingOne123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airports, Cliché twirls, First Time Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOne123/pseuds/MissingOne123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's flown out to Washington to meet up with his best friend. Very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

Dave steps out of the tunnel and shuffles along with all the people as they make their way to various exists or groups of waiting families. He doesn’t pay much attention to them, as his eyes are too busy searching the crowds for a certain raven-headed boy.

 

Then he spots him. He stands awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot where he stands, and fidgeting and nibbling on his bottom lip. He holds up a sign that reads ‘Strider’ in sloppy blue hand writing and stretches onto his toes, straining his neck to see over the group. He looks out of place, small and scrawny and so bright against all the gray. Without even stopping to say ‘excuse me’s, Dave does not hesitate before plowing through the mass of people, making a bee-line towards his long time best friend.

 

As he draws nearer, he strategically slows his pace to a casual walk, stealing occasional glances in various places and shoving his hands into his pockets. He tries to act natural in hopes of sneaking up on John, who doesn’t even seem to notice that the blonde is just feet away from him, and it makes Dave smirk. It wasn't an Egbert-level prank, but the look on John's face was sure to be priceless.

 

He makes his way up to John and stands a little bit to the side, looking out over the crowd. “You waiting for someone?” He asks nonchalantly, glancing at John out of the corner of his eye. He struggles to keep from cracking a grin, his lips twitching and threatening to curve, but thankfully John doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“Haha, yeah. My best friend, actually.” He replies, and his voice is squeaky with excitement. He bounces on his heels, too busy scanning the crowds to even glance Dave's way.

 

“Yeah? Kid gotta name?”

 

“Dave.”

 

“Dave, huh?”

 

John's lips tug down into a frowns, knitting his brows. He pauses before turning to look at Dave. He gives him the up-down, his gaze resting on his shades for a moment before giving a small nod, looking very perplexed. ”Yep…." He gives a slow nod. "What about you? Are you waiting for someone?”

 

“Oh, yeah. He’s here somewhere. Not too far, I don’t think. You see, man, I too am here to meet my best bro. His name’s John.”

 

John nods his head again and then turns away, seemingly to decide to stop the conversation with the ‘stranger’. Dave arches his eyebrows, watching as his face lights up with realization. He was turning on his heels in a second, and launching himself into Dave’s open arms.

 

“Oof.” He lets a small smile slip, his lips twitching upwards as he puts his arms around John. “Jeez, Egbert. Took you long enough. Thought you would never figure it out, bro. Had me worried there for a second. You can’t do that to a lady, John.” Dave says through his grin, chuckling. He slips his arms beneath John’s and hoists him up a bit before spinning, twirling them around like in those ridiculous romance movies. John’s laughter. It's light and airy, bubbly and exited and so John. It rings through Dave's ears, echoing in his head and Dave cant help but smile wider at the matching flushed cheeks. It’s a beautiful sight to behold, how John laughs, he’d be damned if he didn’t make sure he heard it again.


End file.
